


"The Human Child"

by thechamelioncircuit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones, Dadster, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pacifist Route, back story, nonbinary chara, pre undertale, tags will be updated as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechamelioncircuit/pseuds/thechamelioncircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has been done a thousand times but here is my take on the backstory for Undertale. This fic is VERY meta/head canon heavy so be forewarned, I'll try to update a few times a week.<br/>Have fun!<br/>Comments are appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Human Child"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic as much as I like Undertale.

The human child fell into the heart of Mt. Ebbott with determination.

Chapter 1: The Minor Fall

The darkness that enveloped them when they awoke was absolute, but they weren't frightened. Someone was holding them, carrying them like no one ever had. The soft fur smelled like cinnamon and warmth radiated off them in waves. The child found that they didn't want to fight. For the first time in their life they felt peaceful, it was an alien feeling. Their limbs were heavy and ached dully, their entire body felt spent, their strength wavered and they sunk back into the darkness.

The furry warmth was still there an unknown time later. They couldn't fathom why anyone would stay with them. Maybe they (their captor) was waiting for them to wake so they could kill them? That didn't seem likely, but they had learned not to trust blindly. They couldn't feign sleep forever, and nothing had moved in their immediate area so maybe their captor was asleep? They decided it was worth the risk and tentatively opened their eyes.

“It is good to see that you are awake child.” A gentle voice called from above them…? They twisted around to get a better look and found that they were lying in the arms of a giant goat woman. Their shock must have showed because the woman smushed them. “Do not let my appearance frighten you my child, I will not harm you.”  
“W-what are you?” They whispered, voice unnaturally hoarse from disuse.  
“I am Toriel.” The woman replied. “Queen of all monsters, and wife to Asgore Dremurr, King of monsters, welcome to the Underground child.”


End file.
